Gravity
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: Pit takes Pittoo out on a date only he drags him to "Goofy Goober" kind of ice cream parlor that does karaoke. Pit tries to get Pittoo to join him in karaoke but Pittoo refuses to sing and bails on the date, breaking Pit's heart. Pittoo returns later that night with a song of his own for Pit.


**A/N: This idea came from a stream of mine and a conversation I had with ladyjuxtaposition and tchannekoi on Deviantart. We were talking about songs that would work for Pitcest and I thought of Gravity by Sara Baraillies was the perfect song for Pittoo to sing to Pit, and thus this one-shot was born! Enjoy and Review :3**

**Songs:**

**What Makes You Beautiful- 1 Direction**

**Gravity- Sara Bareillies**

* * *

><p>"C'mon Pittoo! You promised!" Pit whined as his hands wrapped around his dark counterpart's waist and tugged on him to move.<p>

Dark Pit simply folded his arms and glanced down with an irritated glare as he watched his doppelganger pathetically pull on him. Pit continued to yank and heave the other like a child trying to pull his mother to go. In a way, Pit was like a child. Especially around Pittoo.

After a few more pointless tugs, Pit realized that Pittoo just wasn't going to budge. So, he decided to move to Plan B. He looked up at Pittoo through his thick black lashes and pouted with those big blue puppy eyes of his.

"You promised." He whined again, using one of his sympathetic tones.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and let out an irritated sigh. "I agreed to go out with you but I didn't think you'd take me to this stupid place!" he pointed to the colorful building in front of them. "Seriously Pit, this fucking place_?_ Why here of all other places?"

"'Cause it's fun!"

"Pit-" He folded his arms again and glowered at him with sharp ruby eyes. "There is nothing fun about this place. It's where parents take their kids to get ice cream and act crazy and be loud and obnoxious. There is nothing fun about it!"

"But Pittoo~ there are over 100 flavors! Not to mention Karaoke!"

"Not this again." Pittoo rubbed his temples.

Pit smiled and brought himself up to his feet and wrapped his arms around Dark Pit's neck. He started nuzzling his face and planted little kisses on his face. He brought his lips to his ear and breathed "Please~"

Dark Pit groaned and peered at Pit with tight lips. He looked at Pit's sweet innocent face and sighed in defeat. He hated how Pit could get him to crave. All he had to do was use those damn blue eyes and be stupidly cute and adorable.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Pit cheered and jumped to the sky. He grabbed Pittoo's hand and yanked him inside the colorful building.

Inside the ice cream parlor were nothing but screaming kids, covered with liquid colored sweets glossed over their faces while they ran around like spastic ants. Immediately, Pittoo regretted agreeing.

Pit guided him towards the counter where he ordered the giant sundae with 7 different flavors that flowed with chocolate syrup and rainbow sprinkles. Dark Pit ordered a simple chocolate cone which the server seemed to be relieved. With their ice cream at hand, Pit brought them over towards the little stage where they took their seats in the front.

Pit began scooping his ice cream into his mouth as quickly as possible but stopped once he gained a brain freeze. Dark Pit cracked a smile at Pit's stupidity while he licked his simple cone. His red eyes shifted to the kids on stage singing to some annoying pop song and missing all the cues. Pittoo groaned and slouched in his seat, wishing desperately that he wasn't there.

A few more kids took turns singing more annoying pop songs. Pit had finished his ice cream and was watching the show happily and clapping and cheering for the kids. Dark Pit just glowered and watched with loath. His red eyes flickered over to Pit where he watched him act like a total fool. Pit, however, didn't seem to notice how much of a fool he was acting. He was too busy happily cheering on the shy kids which seemed to light a spark inside their eyes. They looked over at him and smiled brightly in encouragement and sang louder and actually tried to sing correctly. Once they finished their they would glance over at Pit and give him a thumbs up which Pit returned with a wide smile. Dark Pit shook his head as he watched the dorky brunette.

Pit glanced over at Pittoo with a huge grin and stood up. Dark Pit glanced up at him with a bored look while his head rested in his hand.

"What?" he grumbled.

"C'mon Pittoo! Sing with me!"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Why not?" Pit pouted.

"I don't sing."

"Sure you can! It's easy! You just drag your voice until it sounds like this~"

"I know _how_ to sing but I'm not gonna."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to!" He snapped.

"You don't have to be shy!"

"I'm not being shy, idiot! . .sing!"

Pit frowned slightly. He turned away from Pittoo and walked up to the karaoke man and requested a song. The man nodded and pointed towards the free stage. Pit smiled and walked onto the stage. Dark Pit slouched into his seat and shook his head as he watched Pit pick up the mic.

Pit smiled at the audience of kids, who all cheered for him. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend Pittoo!" He pointed towards Pittoo.

Dark Pit's eyes widened as his face flushed in embarrassment. All the kids glanced over at Pittoo and cheered. The darker Pit growled and blushed furiously. He glared at Pit who was smiling at him.

The song began with a guitar and then a cow bell and Pit began to sing:

"_You're insecure,  
>Don't know what for,<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
>Don't need make-up,<br>To cover up,  
>Being the way that you are is enough <em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
>Everyone else but you,"<em>

Pittoo groaned as he recognized the song Pit was singing. He smacked his head and rubbed his temples in embarrassment. He watched as Pit swayed his hips and closed his eyes while he sang. Every time he sang you're or you he would point at Pittoo and embarrass his dark doppelganger even more.

Pit opened his arms and sang the chorus loudly as he got into song.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh, oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>If only you saw what I can see,  
>You'd understand why I want you so desperately,<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh, oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh, oh,  
>That's what makes you beautiful."<em>

Dark Pit's cheeks became beet red at the chorus. He knew that Pit was really meaning the lyrics he sang. Pit glanced at Pittoo and smiled with a certain gleam in his eye as he looked at him.

When Pit reached the break, the kids clapped and sing the "na na na na" part of the song. Pit jumped off the stage with the mic and skipped towards Pittoo. He knelt on one knee and took Pittoo's hands in his as he serenaded to him.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell _

_You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful"_

He kissed Pittoo's hand and returned to the stage to finish his song, leaving Pittoo in an embarrassed wreck.

When Pit finished his song, the room let out an uproar. The kids applauded and screamed their cheers at him. Pit smiled and bowed to the kids. He placed the mic on the machine and returned to his table. He flashed Pittoo a smile. Dark Pit glared daggers at him. He stood up and stomped towards the exit. Pit watched in complete confusion as the other left. He instantly stood back up and chased after Pittoo who was walking out.

"Pittoo! Pittoo wait!"

"No!"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Did what? Sing to you?"

"Yes!" Dark Pit and whirled around at him. "You embarrassed me!"

"I-I'm sorry Pittoo! I was just having fun!"

"You didn't have to dedicate that stupid song to me! You humiliated me! How the hell did you even read it on the machine? You can't fucking read!"

"I didn't read it. I memorized it. I listen to the song a lot and it makes me think of you." Pit confessed which caused him to blush.

"You think I'm insecure and shy? You think I don't notice shit? 'Cause, I do! I'm not a little pussy like you Pit!"

"That's not what I meant at all!" Pit snapped back, getting offended. "It just meant-"

"I don't want to hear it! I'm done! I'm done with you!" Dark Pit growled and walked away furiously.

Pit felt his heart break as he watched Pittoo go. He wiped his eye to prevent a tear to leak as his feelings were hurt. He glanced at the ground and regretted singing. He just wanted to show Pittoo how much he cared for him. He sniffed and returned into the ice cream parlor.

* * *

><p>Late that night, Pit climbed into bed and covered his body with his many blankets. He managed to keep his tears in but now that he was in bed and home alone, he couldn't hold them back anymore. He wept in his pillow as he thought about how he screwed up. He just wanted to show Pittoo how much he cared for him. He didn't mean to embarrass him. And now Pittoo didn't want anything to do with him. And it was all his fault.<p>

He closed his eyes tighter and fell asleep crying.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night when Pit felt someone slide into bed beside him. He slowly woke-up but kept his eyes closed as he felt his body turning onto his back. A strong arm snaked around his shoulders and pulled him into a gentle hold. He felt hands caress his cheeks. The fingers trailed the dry tears and he heard a soft sigh and then a low voice begin to sing:<p>

"_Something always brings me back to you." _

He instantly knew who it belonged to. Pittoo. He was singing.

"_It never takes too long.  
>No matter what I say or do<br>I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

You hold me without touch.  
>You keep me without chains.<br>I never wanted anything so much  
>Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain."<p>

Dark Pit sighed and brushed Pit's bangs out of his face.

"_Set me free,  
>Leave me be.<br>I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity  
>Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.<br>But you're on to me and all over me."_

Pit's heart strings tugged at the words being sang to him. He couldn't help but furrow his brow at the words. He didn't want to be with him. Pittoo...didn't want to be with him.

"_Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile  
>When I thought that I was strong.<br>But you touch me for a little while  
>And all my fragile strength is gone. <em>

_Set me free,  
>Leave me be.<br>I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity  
>Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.<br>But you're on to me and all over me._

_I live here on my knees  
>As I try to make you see<br>That you're everything I think I need here on the ground._

But you're neither friend nor foe  
>Though I can't seem to let you go.<br>The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down.

You're keeping me down.

_You're on to me, on to me, and all over..."  
><em>

Dark Pit leaned down and pressed his lips against Pit's temples and then his lips.

_"Something always brings me back to you.  
>It never takes too long." <em>

Pit's eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at Pittoo.

"Pittoo-" he croaked. "-you can sing!"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "I never said I couldn't. I just don't."

"But why? You have a great voice."

"Thanks but I'm not a singer."

"Why not?" Pit pouted. "I like your voice."

Dark Pit sighed and lied down and snuggled up next to Pit. "Then I will only sing for you when we are together like this."

Pit smiled and kissed Pittoo then snuggled up into him. He glanced up at Pittoo and asked, "Pittoo, does something really bring you back to me?"

Dark Pit leaned his head against Pit's and whispered. "It never takes too long."


End file.
